


Love Like Ink

by LudicrousLegacy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, cheesy as hell lmao, the infamous half-smut returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicrousLegacy/pseuds/LudicrousLegacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been spending his nights teaching Fenris how to read and write. Fenris finds a creative way to show him just how far he has come in his learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theworstcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theworstcat).



“Try it again, Fenris.”

Fenris grits his teeth. The pen feels odd in his fingers; too light, too fragile. He fears to put too much pressure on it, lest it shatter under his grip.  Sebastian’s fingers are resting lightly on his shoulder, making his ears twitch. He wants nothing more than to fling the pen away and bury his face in his chest. “I grow weary of this, Sebastian,” he says plaintively, “I have done enough for this evening. I am tired and I wish to retire.”

Sebastian chuckles, and Fenris scowls, irritated that Sebastian knows his tells well enough now to call him out on his falsehoods. “That’s not why you want to stop. You are never tired, Fenris.” Sebastian’s accent is still strange to him, even now, three years after they have met, six months after they started spending every other night in Fenris’s kitchen. “I’ve seen you take down six slavers in single combat without breaking a sweat. A few more lines aren’t going to kill you.”

Fenris makes a face. “Killing slavers is something I am accustomed to,” he says, just on this side of complaining, “writing with such a flimsy instrument is not. I fear I am going to break this thing and splatter ink all over myself and you.”

“You’re not going to break it,” Sebastian says soothingly, “now, try it again. Remember which way the ‘s’ faces. And keep your ‘d’s straight.”

Fenris grumbles, but he obligingly copies out the next verse of the Chant, under Sebastian’s watchful eye. Sebastian’s fingers are caressing the back of his neck now, but he ignores them, annoyed at him as he is at the moment. The kitchen falls silent, the only sounds heard now being the crackle of the fire in the hearth, the occasional turn of a page in Sebastian’s book, or Fenris tapping the nib of his pen against the side of the inkwell.

He lays his pen down at last with a flourish some few minutes later, finished at last. “Sebastian,” he pushes the parchment towards him, and Sebastian sets his book down and draws it closer, inspecting the writing, eyes narrowing at the way it just tapers off into sloppy at the end. He sighs, tries to fight off a smile, and loses. “This is good enough.” He says finally, and Fenris grunts, pleased. Sebastian gets to his feet, stretches his back with a yawn, and holds a hand out to Fenris. “I guess I’ll be going, then?” He asks, with a merry little twinkle in his eye.

Fenris scowls at him. “Don’t be coy, Sebastian,” he huffs, “it’s not endearing. I worked hard  tonight and I expect to be rewarded for it.”

Sebastian laughs, his grasp on Fenris’s fingers firm as he pulls him to his feet. “Did you have something in mind?”

“You know full well what I have in mind.” Fenris says plainly. “I’m not going to spell it out for you.”

“But you’ve gotten so good at spelling!” Sebastian protests, and Fenris groans in frustration. “Fasta Vass! Enough, Sebastian. Take me to bed.”

Sebastian doesn’t even hesitate. He pulls Fenris closer and kisses him deeply, arms wrapped around his waist as Fenris flings his arms around his neck. He kisses like a man starved, unwilling to let go until Fenris nearly loses his footing trying to go up the stairs backwards. All he can see, all he can feel, is Fenris panting a step ahead of him, clutching at his hand, tugging him towards the bedroom and kicking the door shut behind him.

They make love the only way either of them knows how; desperately. Fenris clutches at the sheets and moans his name as Sebastian covers his body with his own and tries to let his love filter from his body to Fenris’s. They know each other so well now, the fastest ways to draw the longest moans, the best places to touch in the highest moments. When Sebastian finds his release, Fenris feels its impact echo through him like a knife to the gut. He lets Sebastian’s pleasure drive him over the edge and he comes with his teeth embedded in Sebastian’s shoulder, trembling through the aftershocks.

They lay in bed afterwards, Fenris’s face pressed to Sebastian’s chest the way he had wanted all night. One of Sebastian’s arms is still wrapped around his waist, one of his legs held between Fenris’s own. His chin is resting on the crown of Fenris’s head, and his heartbeat has slowed enough that Fenris feels lulled instead of excited.

He has never known anything like this in his entire life.

“Sebastian,” he breaks the silence at last, his voice hoarse from almost an hour of silence, “I wish to practice my writing.”

Sebastian stirs sleepily. “Now?” He asks, pulling away to look at Fenris in astonishment. His eyes are tired, and his lids are already heavy. “I thought you were too tired?”

Fenris shrugs, raising himself up on one arm and pushing Sebastian back by the shoulders, lifting himself bodily onto Sebastian and straddling his hips. “This will only take a moment.” He says, leaning in to kiss him. Sebastian’s chin and cheeks are smooth, and Fenris kisses them as well, letting his mouth linger. “Pay attention.”

Sebastian watches, utterly bemused, as Fenris takes a finger to his chest, stroking the fine auburn hairs scattered across his skin. He takes a deep breath, furrows his brow, and slowly begins to form letters with his finger in long, smooth strokes.

“Say it with me,” Fenris whispers, and Sebastian’s eyes grow wide with understanding. “I…” he begins, looking up at Fenris with all the affection in the world, “L…o...v…e…y…o…u. I…love…you…” he says it faster the second time, as Fenris’s strokes grow more confident, his writing speeding up until he can hold it back no more. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

There are tears in Fenris’s eyes, but neither of them says anything to draw attention to it. Sebastian simply lies there, as though the moment is so fragile a single movement could shatter it. Fenris watches his eyes, their gazes lock, and he smiles through his tears, letting his love spill like ink onto Sebastian’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my boyfriend, the original coiner of the term "half-smut"
> 
> Love you bab, you're the Seb to my Fenris ♥


End file.
